Vuelto a Nacer
by Sailor Earth7
Summary: Ha vivido en un mundo lleno de engaños y manipulaciones, decidido a terminar con esa vida, alguien le dará la oportunidad de nacer de nuevo. SLASH


**Vuelto a Nacer.**

Sus pasos resonaban en medio del asfixiante silencio que reinaba alrededor del Bosque Prohibido. El pasto húmedo de sangre gruñía a cada paso que daba. Su mano mantenía con fuerza su varita, sabía que lo que encontraría no sería de su agradado, pero si extremadamente peligroso, tan peligroso que no solo podría causarle la muerte, sino también… la perdición de su alma.

La sensación de caminar por ese lugar, se asemejaba al tumulto de emociones que se siente al caminar por un cementerio a media noche: miedo, ansiedad… soledad.  Y no era para menos, se dirigía al Bosque Prohibido, justo cuando la luna nueva reinaba en el firmamento cubierto de sombras, fantasmas paradójicos que lo rodeaban, almas de aquellos muertos, cuyos cuerpos yacían dentro de Hogwarts y sus alrededores.

Aurores iban y venían, en busca de más cuerpos, deseando encontrarlos con vida, pero sin llegar a depositar su fe en esos deseos. Él había salido a los jardines del castillo, prácticamente nadie estaba a su alrededor, sus compañeros de equipo estaban más ocupados en investigar dentro del castillo y llevar a los heridos a San Mungo, pero él tenía otra cosa en mente, por eso caminaba por ese prado lleno de recuerdos.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que estuvo en esos terrenos? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? No lo recordaba con exactitud, solo recordaba la razón por la que se había ido, por la que había abandonado el único lugar donde pudo tener un tipo de sentimiento, la única razón por la que eligió el camino que siguió: Él.

El mismo hombre que esta noche buscaba, por ser el asesino de los dos más extraordinarios magos que habían existido en décadas:

Albus Dumbledore y Lord Voldemort.

Tal y como lo demostraban sus cuerpos inertes que en ese momento yacían en el que fue el despacho del Director, cuando éste continuaba con vida.

Y era algo que dolía…

Porque todos habían puesto sus esperanzas precisamente en él, en la persona que los había traicionado, hundiéndolos en un infierno donde la destrucción y el terror consumaban a todo ser viviente; pero que paradójicamente, los había librado al mismo tiempo de ese infierno prometido, al igual que del paraíso, matando a ambos extremos: la luz y la oscuridad…

No le importaban las esperanzas de los demás, ni siquiera le importaban del todo sus vidas, lo único que le importaba era su propia esperanza, su propia fe destrozada; no le importaba el infierno, porque ya lo había vivido, ni tampoco deseaba un paraíso porque ese nunca había existido, ni existiría. Lo único que quería, lo único que deseaba: eran respuestas, respuestas que pudieran darle a su alma la paz que necesitaba y que buscada desde el día de su traición, y por esa razón, caminaba hacia el lago, más exactamente hacia una figura vestida de negro, cubierta por las sombras de la muerte que le acompañaban.

La figura permanecía erguida, mostrando en su porte el miedo inexistente hacia su destino, de pie junto a la orilla del lago, mirando en sus aguas tranquilas el reflejo de las diminutas estrellas que osaban resplandecer en esa noche cubierta de muerte. La fina capa negra ondeaba conforme el viento la mecía, dejando al descubierto una vestimenta manchada de aquel preciado líquido carmesí.

Se acercó con mayor sigilo, una maldición rondaba por su mente, lista para ser pronunciada, manteniendo con firmeza su varita. Se detuvo solo cuando un par de metros lo separaban de la figura.

-¿Qué hora es? – tanto la pregunta como el tono casual con que fue dicha, tomaron por sorpresa a Draco, quien se encontró así mismo desconcertado por esa actitud. Recobrando rápidamente su compostura, le respondió con voz fría, carente de emociones.

-Media noche – un leve movimiento de cabeza, fue lo que recibió en señal de haberlo escuchado

-Ya es 31 de julio – era más afirmación que una pregunta, por lo tanto guardó silencio – hace exactamente 20 años que nací. ¿Sabías que mi madre tuvo problemas en el parto, y que mi vida estuvo a punto de extinguirse el mismo día en que nací? Tal vez debió de haber sido lo mejor, al menos muchas muertes se habrían evitado, entre ellas, la de mis padres.  Pero aún es tiempo de ponerle remedio.

Con un movimiento repentino, se dio vuelta, haciendo ondear su larga capa, mostrándose de frente a su captor. El bello rostro del asesino era oculto por una máscara blanca que no tenía expresión, solo unas aberturas que mostraban unos ojos vacíos de color verde esmeralda, lo que hacía más lúgubre la visión que se le presentaba.

-El gran auror Draco Malfoy, será el encargado de terminar con mi patética existencia. – Draco podría jurar que debajo de esa máscara blanca se formaba una sonrisa sarcástica

-No quieras pasarte de listo conmigo… – siseó – Potter

El mortifago dirigió su brazo izquierdo hasta la altura de su rostro, sosteniendo con dos dedos la máscara y retirándola con docilidad, un movimiento elegante que causó en Draco una emoción desconocida, dejando al descubierto un rostro moreno, curtido por el dolor y la soledad, ojos esmeralda mirándole con un sentimiento vacío, inexplicable.

Draco le apuntó con su varita directamente al rostro, pero Harry no mostró turbación alguna ante ese movimiento, ni mucho menos hizo algún movimiento para atacar o defenderse, no tenía ninguna intención de blandir una varita, todo lo contrario. Estaba cansado de todo: de su vida, de su soledad, de las muertes que había provocado, de todo.

-Curioso – comenzó Harry con voz pausada y con un deje de burla –, hacía unos años, todos pensaban que tu serías el mortifago y yo el auror, y míranos ahora, ninguno cumplió con el papel que se les impuso, que ironía, ¿cierto? – Harry sonrió con tristeza, sin dejar de observar la máscara nívea que sostenía en su mano, moviéndola para verla en todos sus ángulos.

Draco lo miró extrañado, algo no estaba bien. ¡Demonios, nada estaba bien! Desde su traición a la Orden y sus amigos, hasta asesinar al que fuera su Señor. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con Harry Potter?

-Quise cubrir todo, algo estúpido, pero pensé que de esa forma ganaba una vida que me fue negada – comenzó el mortifago, como si quisiera explicarse – de la misma forma en que está máscara cubría mi rostro, quise cubrirlo todo, mi patética vida, el destino que se me impuso, mi dolor, mi soledad, las constantes humillaciones… pero fue inútil, mi vida sigue siendo igual de patética, no cambié mi destino, el dolor y la soledad siguen aquí – señaló su corazón con su mano libre – y las humillaciones, ja, digamos que ahora era yo quien las aplicaba – una sonrisa sádica se formó en sus labios para luego ser sustituida por una expresión sombría – pero eso se acabó, ¿verdad Draco? Me llevarás ante el Ministerio y me condenarán a Azkaban... al lado de los dementores – Draco podría jurar que notó que la voz se le quebraba ante la última oración.

-Es lo mínimo que te mereces por todas las muertes que causaste – siseó el rubio sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita, mirándole con rencor y dolor. Una carcajada rompió la relativa calma en que habían estado sumidos.

-¿Y quién eres tu para recriminarme eso? – le reprendió son una sonrisa aún en sus labios – Si mi vista no me falló, en cada uno de los ataques en que estuve, te vi matar a sangre fría, así que no tienes cara para llamarme asesino cuando tu también lo eres.

El comentario enardeció la sangre de Draco, ¿cómo se atrevía a llamarlo asesino de sangre fría? ¿Cómo se atrevía a cuestionar sus motivos para matar? ¡¡Él y Potter no eran iguales!!

-Eran inmundos mortifagos, merecían la muerte – le dijo con desprecio

-¿Y ese es tu motivo para justificarte? – le inquirió – de cualquier forma eran vidas humanas y las eliminaste porque para tu causa era necesario hacerlo, lo mismo se aplica en mi caso, también eran seres inmundos que merecían la muerte. Unas excelentes pruebas de ello se encuentran en este momento en el Despacho de nuestro ilustrísimo Director, o perdón, quiero decir, Ex Director.

-¡Déjate de tonterías Potter! ¡Tú no tenías ningún derecho a matar y torturar como lo hiciste! – enseguida, el rostro de Harry tomó una expresión tétrica, casi asesina, sus ojos verdes brillaron con el odio encendido dentro de él.

-¿Y él si tenía derecho a manipular mi vida? – preguntó con voz dura, fría… letal.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó extrañado ante el cambio repentino de enfoque

-Oh, ¿No lo sabes? – la expresión de ligera sorpresa del mortifago fue sustituida por una sonrisa sarcástica – debí suponerlo, Dumbledore no confía ni en sus más allegados, sólo confía él mismo

-¡Déjate de rodeos y habla de una buena vez! – Draco sabía que no debía esperar más tiempo para llevar a Harry a Azkaban, pero es que necesitaba saber el porque de su cambio, el porque había dejado todo por lo que en un principio luchó, necesitaba una razón, necesitaba justificarlo de alguna manera, encontrar algo del chico inocente que salía en defensa de sus amigos al primer insulto. El rostro de Harry tomó una expresión neutra, su voz perfectamente controlada y sus ojos viendo directamente a los de Draco.

-Voldemort nunca fue el único con ansias de poder. – ante esa pequeña declaración, Draco lo miró interrogante, pero no habló, se mantuvo en silencio esperando que continuara – tu lo sabes bien Draco, hay otro tipo de poder y va ligado a otro tipo de estrategias para obtenerse.  La violencia y los asesinatos son un camino, pero existe otro que, aunque parezca que nos llevará a la paz que tanto deseamos, no es más que un engaño que está dirigido por un hombre. En ese engaño solo existe un hombre y sus títeres. Todos los demás, si lo permitimos, no somos más que muñecos. Yo en especial lo fui.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? – Harry suspiró, sabía que Draco sospechaba lo que iba a decir, no era estúpido, pero aún así no está dispuesto a creerle. ¿De que le servía decírselo entonces? Nada iba a cambiar si se lo decía, pero es que, necesitaba decírselo, explicarle sus motivos, hacerlo sentir su propio dolor y tormento, no importaba si esa persona a quien se lo decía fuera el auror que lo mataría, él necesitaba saber.-Mi vida fue un engaño tras otro hasta el día de hoy. Incluso, las cosas que nunca podrías ni imaginar han estado calculadas por una sola persona. El mismo ser sin escrúpulos que me ha controlado desde pequeño, el mismo que decidió lo que debo saber y lo que no, el mismo que decidió a quién debería lealtad, el mismo… que decidió MI futuro desde la noche en que Voldemort me marcó como su igual: Albus Dumbledore

El escuchar ese nombre, pronunciado por esos labios con tanta amargura, le hizo estremecerse de forma inconsciente.

-Desde el día en que Voldemor me hizo esta cicatriz, Dumbledore supo que yo era el niño que se menciona en la profecía y que vaticina la caída de Voldemor  –, una sonrisa irónica se formó en los labios de Harry – y como imaginarás, quiso tenerme bajo su control a cualquier precio. Él, tal vez no mate a nadie, directamente al menos, pero en su lucha por el poder, ha enviado a más personas a una muerte segura que las que Voldemort ha asesinado.

-Eso no es verdad – objetó Draco, negándose a creer que durante todo ese tiempo había servido a un ser desquiciado como era el mismo Señor Oscuro – te equivocas, no pueden ser iguales

-Tienes razón – concedió Harry – son diferentes, cada uno tiene una forma diferente de buscar lo que tanto ansían: Poder, y cada uno tenía motivos diferentes para buscarlo: Voldemort por temor a ser vulnerable, Dumbledore lo quiere para manejarlo tras bastidores, manejando sus títeres y dominando el Ministerio.

-No dices más que sandeces- soltó Draco con amargura, sus ojos de plata resplandeciendo con duda y dolor. Harry debía de estar trastornado, esa era la única razón que Draco encontraba para justificar su conducta, por eso hablaba de esa forma del hombre que lo acogió como a un nieto y le protegió, el hombre que a él mismo le había dado la oportunidad de redimirse, aunque su motivo estuviera frente a él en ese instante.-¡Ambos son unas asesinos! – gritó Harry, sintiendo como todo el dolor y la furia que había encerrado en su interior, se desbordaba sin control –  Dumbledore no es mejor que Voldemort. Mi vida, la vida de un niño de un año de edad, la vida de un niño de once, de doce, de trace, catorce, y quince años, ha estado constantemente bajo sus planes por que no podía permitirse que el niño de la profecía supiese la verdad.  Debía asegurarse de que yo le seguiría ciegamente... por que era el único capaz de vencer a Voldemort. – Harry pareció dolido por las mismas palabras que salían de sus propios labios, un dolor que Draco podía ver claramente en sus ojos verdes  – Cuando era tan solo un bebé me obligó a vivir con muggles, cuando una familia de magos me habría acogido con alegría, y precisamente me dejó con unos que odiaban la magia. ¿Porqué? Muchas veces me lo pregunté, noche tras noche, esperando que hubiera sido un error y mis padres no hubieran muerto, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaría mientras lloraba en un rincón de la alacena que hacía de mi habitación… y finalmente obtuve una respuesta, Dumbledre me dejó ahí para que simplemente no tuviera otro deseo más que el de conseguir una vida tranquila, sin desarrollar nunca un sentimiento de ambición a la fama o el poder que ¡él ansiaba tener!-Dumbledore dijo – comenzó Draco, intentando encontrar un razonamiento lógico a todo lo que había dicho Harry – que debías permanecer con esos muggles para que el hechizo de protección que hizo tu madre antes de morir siguiese funcionando.-¿Y crees que para eso se necesita todo un verano? Tú eres un sangre pura, y lo sabes mejor que nadie: la magia se regenera perfectamente en una semana. Y si en verdad crees que esa protección surtiera efecto ¿Cómo explicas entonces el incidente con los dementores cuando estaba en quinto? – Draco no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio sopesando lo que el hombre frente a él le decía. Harry sonrió triunfante – ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque te odiaba tanto, Draco? ¿Sabías que el sombrero seleccionador quiso enviarme a slytherin? – Esta última pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Draco, que jadeó sin poder creerlo – ¿Porqué crees que no fui a Slytherin? Dumbledore lo planeó todo para que antes de que yo tuviese contacto con el colegio pudiera asegurarse de que yo no querría entrar en Slytherin. ¿No lo entiendes Draco? ¡¡¡Toda mi maldita vida fue controlada por él!!!Draco no supo que responder. Miraba a los ojos de Harry intentando encontrar una respuesta ante todo eso que escuchaba y se negaba a creer, pero solo encontraba un terrible vacío que lo confundía aún más.

-Eso no...

-Durante mi primer curso – lo interrumpió –, Dumbledore consiguió que odiase a Slytherin y todos sus ideales ¿Crees que fue casualidad el encontrarme con los Weasley? Todo estaba planeado, ¡¡Todo!! Los mismos Weasley estaban al tanto de que formaban parte de un plan bien estructurado para controlarme. Lo planeó todo, me envolvió de todos los ideales que slytherin despreciaba: pobretones y sangre sucia. Dumbledore me hizo crearme un falso patriotismo hacia Gryffindor, quiso que me volviese lo suficientemente rebelde y a la vez manejable por él, para que cuando el día del regreso de Voldemort llegase, tuviese las agallas de enfrentarme a él y ganar esta guerra por él, o mejor dicho Para él.

-Todo esto, todo lo que dices, es tan… inverosímil, es imposible – Draco estaba confundido, no podía creer que Albus Dumbledore, el hombre en quien todos habían confiado para recuperar una paz perdida, no era más que un manipulador que buscaba saciar sus propios intereses.

-¿Imposible? – preguntó Harry con un deje de ironía en su voz –  ¿De verdad crees eso? Vamos Draco, tu propia vida fue manipulada por tu padre y Voldemort, tu mejor que nadie sabes acerca de la manipulación.

Draco levantó la mirada furioso por el recuerdo de su niñez, pero Harry tenía razón, él mejor que nadie sabía sobre la manipulación. Él había sido manipulado por su padre, y luego había pasado a ser él quien manipulaba a los slytherin, y ahora, Harry le decía que todo este tiempo en el que creyó estar haciendo lo correcto también había sido manipulado ¡¡¿Qué demonios pasaba?!!

-Durante toda mi patética existencia – continuó Harry –  no solo manipuló las situaciones y personas que conocía, también manipuló mis sentimientos, consiguió que odiase al hombre que había traicionado a mis padres para después enterarme que el verdadero culpable era otro: una maldita rata traicionera que fungía como mortífago. Por supuesto, el director siempre supo la verdad con respecto a mi padrino. – la voz de Harry estaba llena de amargura, sus ojos se llenaron de odio y rencor – Todo fue fríamente calculado por ese viejo, nada fue al azar, ni siquiera... la muerte de Sirius, aunque sin duda lo hizo porque la vida de mi padrino era un estorbo para él, necesitaba quitarlo de en medio y por otra parte tal vez imaginó que ante su muerte, yo reaccionaría con sumisión – Harry rió de forma sarcástica, desviando su vista hacia el cielo oscuro, pero aún así, Draco pudo ver el odio brillar en sus ojos – Pero no fue así, estaba furioso, furioso con él por haber permitido que Sirius muriera, quería matarlo en ese momento, desgarrarlo y hacerlo pagar por el dolor que me causaba, por eso se vio obligado a explicarme parte de la historia para calmar mi ira. Otro gran error, porque yo ya no confiaba en él, y comencé a darme cuenta de sus manipulaciones, de sus intentos por mantenerme bajo su control.

-¿Por eso te uniste a Voldemort? ¿Buscabas venganza? – preguntó con cierto temor, lo que provocó una pequeña risa de parte de Harry, quien regresó su vista hacia ese bello rostro.

-Por una parte, ese fue el motivo, aunque hubo otro – clavó sus ojos verdes en los plata que lo observaban con aprensión – si yo me unía a Voldemort, no solo mataba a Dumbledore, sino que también lo tendría a mi merced, y mataría al ser que me marcó, que marcó mi vida.  Los maté a ambos, porque ambos fueron los que destruyeron mi vida y mis estúpidas ilusiones de tener una familia, porque ambos crearon un mundo basado en mentiras solo para que yo los siguiera, pero Voldemort fue más estúpido que el viejo, porque no sabía la última parte de la profecía "Uno no vive mientras el otro sobrevive", así que su mano derecha fue quien al final lo eliminó.

-¿Y las muertes de tus amigos? – esa era una de las preguntas que nunca dejaba de rondar la cabeza de Draco. Todo lo que le había dicho Potter parecía tan inverosímil que aún no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. La risa de Harry le hizo estremecerse de miedo.

-¿Amigos? – inquirió con ironía – ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? ¡¡Ellos nunca fueron mis amigos!!  ¡¡Si ellos estuvieron a mi lado no fue porque les importara, sino por órdenes de Dumbledore!! O en el mejor de los casos – una sonrisa se sarcástica se dibujó en su rostro mientras sus ojos se oscurecían – lo estaban por que era su seguro de vida.  Dumbledore los utilizó a todos para mantenerme, de alguna manera, ligado a él. Él sabía que yo necesitaba el cariño de una madre, y la señora Weasley con siete hijos en su haber, era la figura perfecta que yo necesitaba, Hermione confiaba ciegamente en el viejo, y Ron no era el pelmazo idiota que aparentaba ser, sino una persona llena de envidia por no tener lo que siempre deseó: Fama.  Todo fue planeado, pero Dumbledore falló en algo – la voz de Harry descendió hasta convertirse en un susurro frío.  Draco se sorprendió de ver ese odio que Harry reflejaba en su voz y ojos, un sentimiento con el que Draco estaba familiarizado. – el pensar que seguiría dejándome manipular por él. 

Harry avanzó un poco hacia Draco, éste mantuvo su varita apuntándole a Harry sin permitir que su cercanía le intimidase.

-¿Lo traicioné? Si, ¿acepté unirme a Voldemort? Si, ¿disfruté el ver las caras de dolor y terror en los rostros de los que se decían mis amigos? Si, ¿Disfrute matando y torturando? Si, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque en cada uno de los rostros de los seres que maté, por qué en cada uno de los rostros que torturaba, lo veía a él, al hombre que me negó vivir, que me convirtió en un arma para su propio beneficio. ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si no me hubiera revelado y continuara sometiéndome a él? – Harry hizo una pausa hasta ver que Draco movía de manera imperceptible su rostro – ¡¡Me hubiera desechado!! – le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Me hubiera dejado sin su "protección", ya no sería su "Chico Dorado", simplemente por que ya no sería de utilidad para él.

-¡Mentira! – gritó Draco de repente, negándose a creer todo lo que había estado escuchando. Ante su arranque, de su varita saltaron chispas verdes y plateadas, haciendo que Harry se detuviera de forma abrupta – Todo esto… todo es una vil mentira para librarte de Azkaban, porque simplemente, simplemente esto no puede ser cierto.

-Pero lo es – le respondió Harry, adquiriendo una expresión seria –  Como puedes ver – señaló la mascara que sostenía – yo no soy el que siempre tiene que ser el _Héroe_, Dumbledore no era el _Bueno_, y Lord Voldemort no era el único _Malo_ de la historia.  
  
Ambos guardaron silencio, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Draco se negaba a creer lo que Harry le había dicho, se negaba a creer que toda su vida estuvo basada en mentiras, pero todo concordaba, lógica y cruelmente, todo encajaba: los tratos especiales hacia "el niño de oro de Dumbledore", las constantes "hazañas" de Harry a través de cada uno de los cursos de Hogwarts, el inesperado "choque" entre Harry y Dumbledore a finales del quinto curso, la apatía que Harry demostraba después de eso, el rompimiento del "Trió de Oro", la traición. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Todo era tan lógico y a la vez tan absurdo! ¡Y él nunca se había percatado de ello! Era un idiota, incluso su propia vida había sido manipulada para encontrar a Harry y darle muerte.

Una opresión en la garganta comenzó a dificultarle el respirar, un dolor en su pecho le hacía perder fuerzas, obligándose a bajar la varita para poder llevar su mano hacia el pecho, intentando aliviar ese dolor, la cabeza comenzó a punzarle, llevándose su mano libre hacia su frente.  Una fina capa de sudor perlaba su piel, justo cuando su mente, con una velocidad que le causaba vértigo, comenzaba a atar cabos. Todos los hechos concordaban, todas las emociones, incluso los motivos. Si él estuviera en el lugar de Harry, seguramente hubiera hecho lo mismo: acabar con aquellos que lo habían utilizado, acabarlos sin tener piedad del método que se utilizara.

-Duele ¿Cierto? – vino la voz calmada desde la orilla del lago, haciéndolo mirar a la figura frente a él – yo me sentí igual que tu cuando lo supe – Harry ladeó su cabeza para admirar las tranquilas aguas del lago –, todo tu mundo se desmorona, tus creencias, incluso tus amigos no eran más que una farsa, estas solo en el mundo y lamentablemente para ti, ya no hay nadie a quien reclamarle, ambos están muertos. – hizo una pequeña pausa en la que regresó su vista para observar su máscara – Como yo pronto lo estaré – la arrojó al suelo lleno de raíces entrecruzadas y muerte. Draco le miró entre extrañado y alerta, al mismo tiempo que Harry sacaba su varita de entre su túnica manchada de sangre, la observó por un momento, como analizándola – Acebo y pluma de fénix, 28 centímetros, bonita y flexible. La varita gemela de Lord Voldemort – y al igual que su máscara, la arrojó cayendo a los pies de Draco – no la necesitaré a donde voy ¿cierto?

-¿En verdad es lo que quieres? – la voz de Draco no era mayor a un susurro –  ¿Ir a Azkaban?

-No, pero no tengo otra alternativa

-¿Cuál sería la alternativa? – preguntó Draco, el corazón latiéndole con aprensión ante la posible respuesta. Lo había decidido, no permitiría que Harry continuara siendo atormentado por los demonios que lo habían destrozado. No, de ninguna manera permitiría que fuera a Azkaban, no si había aunque fuese una mínima posibilidad para salvarlo.

-Morir – respondió sin rastro de duda

-¿Por qué? – Harry soltó una carcajada ante la pregunta del auror.

-¿Aún lo preguntas? No tengo ninguna razón para seguir viviendo, toda mi vida no fue más que una falacia, Ron y Hermione no eran más que peones que recibían órdenes de Dumbledore, yo mismo fui una pieza más en ese juego de ajedrez. No hay nada para mí en este mundo – hizo una pausa para luego agregar en un susurro – , tal vez en el infierno si lo haya.

Draco lo observó con cuidado, intentando encontrar algo que le indicara que aún había esperanza para ese sentimiento que había albergado en su interior todo ese tiempo, que aún había tiempo para salvar esa alma maltrecha que agonizaba.  Y lo vio: un destello, un grito silencioso. Un clamor más alto y desesperado que cualquier otro. ¿Cómo es que había sido tan ciego para no verlo?

-Aún hay algo para ti – la voz de Draco fue suave como la brisa que empezaba a sentirse. La afirmación tomó por sorpresa a Harry, ¿era lo que pensaba?

-Es tarde – Harry sonrío, como si estuviera pidiendo disculpas.

-Nunca es tarde –le respondió – Jamás lo es. – Draco le tendió la mano, y Harry tuvo una especie de deja vu, la misma escena la recordó la vez que Draco le ofreció su amistad y que él rechazó... si tan solo hubiera tomado esa mano, tantas cosas serían diferentes ahora.

-Me buscan para cazarme, si acepto tu mano, también te cazaran a ti – le dijo sin dejar de ver la mano tendida hacia él

-¿Sabes por qué elegí ser un auror y no un mortifago? – Harry negó con la cabeza – fue por ti. – La declaración le hizo sobresaltarse – Si hubiera sabido antes tus motivos para ser un mortifago, no hubiera dudado en tomar la marca, pero pensé que serías un auror, que lucharías al lado de tus amigos, y cuando supe tu traición, decidí ser el mejor auror para encontrarte, ahora que te he encontrado, no pienso dejarte ir.

Draco guió su mano hasta acariciar el negro cabello. Era suave y sedoso. Sus dedos se deslizaban tranquilamente entre sus hebras. Sus ojos grises deambularon por su rostro. Los ojos esmeralda resplandecieron de forma inocente, siendo tan sólo una señal más de su perfección. Sin poder contenerse, sus labios se acercan a la mejilla, posándose en ella y dejando un casto beso. Un fino rubor cobró vida en la oscuridad. Draco se quedó inmóvil, conciente de lo que acababa de hacer, intentando analizar la expresión en el rostro de Harry, intentando saber si era incomodidad lo que percibía o simplemente temor.

-¿Cómo puedo saber... – la voz de Harry sonó áspera a causa de las emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho –... que puedo confiar en ti?

Draco asintió comprendiendo lo que Harry quería decir. Toda su vida había sido un engaño, todos en los que creyó le traicionaron, tal vez él mismo contribuyó de forma inconsciente a mantener ese engaño. Y ahora que al parecer había dado fin a esa mentira que fue su vida, ahora que había decidido ponerle fin a su vida, se le presentaba una oportunidad para seguir, ¿cómo saber si era verdad?

-No lo sabes – le dijo Draco sin dejar de acariciar su cabello – porque sé, que aunque en este momento me deshaga en juramentos, no creerás en ellos, así que solo me resta esperar a que tu mismo lo averigües.

Harry tragó, sentía su boca inexplicablemente seca. Una clase de desesperación circundaba a su alrededor.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas, Draco? – le preguntó después de un rato.

No hubo vacilación alguna, porque Draco siempre había sabido la respuesta a esa pregunta, y él no iba dejar que Harry se deslizarse lejos de sus dedos. No esta vez

-A ti. – Fue apenas un susurro, pero Harry lo sintió como una bofetada. Apretó sus puños y estrechó sus ojos.

-¡Maldición, Draco! ¡No juegues conmigo! – le gritó, su voz temblando, peligrosamente cerca de romperse, alejando su rostro de las caricias de Draco.

-No juego contigo. Estoy hablando en serio – le contestó sin perder la calma – Te deseo. Te amo. Se que has sufrido, y no pienso prometerte una vida sin llanto y sin dolor. No puedo prometerte un cielo perfecto. No puedo prometerte una pasión desbordante, ni tampoco un sol en medio de esta oscuridad. No puedo y no deseo hacerlo. No deseo mentirte Harry. Yo solo quiero que lo intentemos. Si tú lo deseas, si me dejas, intentaré, no, te aseguro que me esforzaré en darte una nueva vida. Solo... déjame, permíteme hacerlo – dijo, mirar derecho en los ojos de Draco.

Harry lo miró en silencio, sin poder responder. Él deseó tener la fuerza para contestar, para resistir, porque las palabras de Draco encendían la esperanza que él mismo se había encargado de enterrar.

-Por favor, Harry – insistió Draco – Déjame amarte.

Harry levantó su mirada, una determinación única brillando en sus ojos esmeralda. Había una flama que brillaba en sus profundidades, una chispa de sentimientos contenidos y de una vacilación ausente.

Pudo sentir unas manos en sus mejillas, un cálido aliento cerca de su rostro, y unos labios sobre los suyos, besando con devoción y ternura, un beso que alejaba de él ese mundo de mentiras y le ofrecía otro creado de su propia esperanza perdida, y que Draco le devolvía en la noche en que había decidido morir.

Y con esos labios comulgando con los suyos, el silencio los rodeó.

Abrió sus ojos con pereza, su vista fue borrosa al principio, pero pronto pudo ver con claridad una mata de cabellos platinados esparcidos por la superficie de la almohada, y cubriendo parcialmente el bello rostro del hombre que yacía a su lado.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

Despertar en su cumpleaños número 21 al lado del hombre que amaba, le causaba una sensación de alegría que pocas veces había experimentado, simplemente era... maravilloso. Ese día, decidió, sin duda representaba el mejor de su vida en mucho tiempo, no sólo porque era su cumpleaños, sino porque ésta era la primera vez que compartía un cumpleaños sin muertes y engaños al lado de Draco.

Con lentitud acercó su mano hacia ese bello rostro y retiró un par de mechones que caían sobre él, permitiéndole observar mejor las exquisitas facciones que resaltaban por el efecto que el pijama verde provocaba.  Los párpados se movieron sutilmente, pero no llegaron a abrirse. Suspiró.

Había pasado un año desde esa noche en el lago, cuando había decidido ponerle un fin a su mundo de mentiras, cuando había decidido morir. Sin dejar de ver al hombre que yacía a su lado, su mente remembró todas las sensaciones de las que fue presa esa noche.

Su plan había sido ejecutado a la perfección, había matado a los dos titiriteros que manejaron su vida, y justo cuando estaba decidido a terminar con su existencia, algo, o mejor dicho, alguien lo había detenido: Draco Malfoy.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que precisamente Draco Malfoy sería quien evitara su muerte? Precisamente el hombre que había sido su enemigo, había sido también su salvador. Draco le había tendido la mano para iniciar una nueva vida, lejos de las mentiras y falsas amistades.

Cuando le escuchó acercarse a él, no sintió la necesidad de huir, ¿para qué? Después de todo iba a morir, que más daba si era por la mano de un auror, pero luego, la necesidad de explicarse le retuvo con fuerza en ese sitio, haciéndolo desahogarse con el que sería su verdugo, ¿por qué? Porque necesitaba decírselo a él, necesitaba que comprendiera el porque de su conducta, el porque de su traición, el porque de su odio… Necesitaba que Draco lo supiera, porque si él moría, no quería llevarse como último recuerdo una mirada de odio en esos hermosos ojos de plata, lo único que quería en ese momento era ver un poco de entendimiento en esas orbes de plata, pero recibió más que eso, recibió: la oportunidad de volver a nacer.

De nacer bajo un cielo con estrellas y no bajo nubes de tormenta; de nacer a cada caricia que esas manos níveas le proporcionaron a su piel acostumbrada a los golpes; nacer con susurros de amor y pasión en sus oídos y no palabras que lo sentenciaban a una vida cubierta de sangre; nacer con una ofrenda de amor susurrada por unos labios que acariciaban a los suyos.

Darco había estado para él en todo momento, amándolo y comprendiéndolo, por que todo ese tiempo que habían pasado juntos no había sido fácil. Harry se había rehusado a creerle de inmediato, encerrándose en si mismo, sin estar dispuesto a arriesgarse a ser engañado de nuevo, había sido un proceso difícil que requirió de toda la paciencia que el rubio poseía, pero que al final, había dado frutos.

Harry ahora era un hombre libre, Draco se había encargado de limpiar su nombre, aludiendo su traición a un plan bien estructurado donde él se hacía pasar por un espía para ganar la confianza de Lord Voldermort, y darle muerte después, lamentablemente en el proceso hubo perdidas, entre ellas estaba la vida de Albus Dumbledore. Con esa historia, el Ministerio se había dado por satisfecho, aceptando la inocencia de Harry Potter, pero Harry nunca quiso regresar al Mundo Mágico, ya había sufrido demasiado en él y simplemente no podía creer en el Mundo que lo usó y lo traicionó.

Así que ambos se mudaron al Mundo Muggle, Draco compró acciones en empresas muggles, incrementando su fortuna con sus buenos manejos empresariales. Iniciaron una nueva vida lejos de los estereotipos que los habían marcado, y Harry comenzó su nueva vida, una vida sin engaños al lado de un hombre que nunca le había mentido.

Sin poder resistirse, apoyó su cabeza cerca de la del rubio. El olor a ámbar de su cabello le reconfortaba de manera exquisita, el simple hecho de sentir su aura cerca de él le hacía sentir seguro y amado. El frágil calor de su cuerpo le consolaba, diciéndole que estaba ahí para él, y solo para él. El sonido de su respiración tan cerca de él le emocionaba.

Se sentía en paz. Se sentía en casa, con la persona que amaba.

-Quédate conmigo… siempre – le susurró Harry.

-Siempre amor – Draco levantó sus párpados, dejando al descubierto una bella mirada de plata. Draco metió los dedos entre el cabello azabache, estudió a Harry por un momento antes de inclinarse y besarlo con delicadeza – Feliz Cumpleaños.  ¿Qué se siente tener 21?

Harry respiró el aroma del otro por un momento y exhaló profundamente intentando olvidarse de los amargos recuerdos de su pasado, tratando de disfrutar ese momento.

-Oh, pues muy diferente de 20. Doce meses más viejo, quizá un poco más sabio –  Extendió una mano y pasó un largo dedo sobre el brazo de Draco – e indudablemente más feliz. – Harry sonrió aún tumbado en la cama. Su cabello y sus pijamas revueltas, y ese dulce tono sonrosado en sus mejillas, lo hacían la imagen misma de la perfección para Draco, que lo observó con ternura y deseo. A pesar de vivir juntos desde hacía un año, y de compartir la misma cama, nunca habían tenido relaciones, Harry se negaba a entregar lo único que aún le pertenecía, y Draco lo comprendía, esperando con paciencia el momento en que Harry se sintiera seguro para permitirle consumar su relación.

-¿Me compraste algún regalo? – le preguntó Harry sin dejar de sonreír, Draco recorrió con un dedo la mejilla sonrojada de Harry.

-Si, lo hice – fue la escueta respuesta

-¿Y? ¿Qué es?

-No sería una sorpresa si te lo dijera.

-Oh vamos, dime de que se trata – Draco fijó su vista en los ojos de su pareja, Harry pudo ver en esos ojos de plata, una chispa de duda y temor.

-No estoy seguro de que sea de tu agrado – le dijo en un susurro

-Te aseguro que me gustara – pero aún con eso, Draco continuó observándolo con dudas. – Draco – le llamó suavemente, acercando su rostro al suyo. Se inclinó hacia delante y colocó un suave beso en su frente, para luego sonreírle, infundiéndole confianza – sigo esperando mi obsequio. – Harry le sonrió de forma inocente, a lo que Draco suspiró con fingido fastidio. El rubio se separó y se deslizó por la cama. Acostado boca abajo se inclinó en el borde buscando su varita, en cuanto la tuvo, murmuró unas palabras y algo parecido a una burbuja se formó frente a Harry.  El moreno se sentó sobre la cama para ver mejor el objeto. Harry la observó con aprensión, permaneciendo inmóvil, apreciando la bella forma en que la burbuja desprendía pequeños destellos multicolores

-No te morderá si la tomas – le dijo Draco, y el moreno pudo notar perfectamente, tanto la burla, como el temor en su voz

El joven mago sonrió. Acercó ambas manos hacia la burbuja y en cuanto éstas la tocaron, la pequeña esferita explotó con un "pop", sorprendiendo momentáneamente a Harry, a la vez que algo caía en su mano.

-¿Draco? – lo llamó, la duda impregnada en su voz. Draco se acercó a él, quitándole uno de los objetos de sus manos, se trataba de una banda de oro blanco, decorada con unas chispas de esmeraldas y pequeñas lágrimas de oro. Tomó la mano de Harry y lentamente deslizó la sortija en su dedo corazón.

-Harry – lo llamó Draco, atrayendo su atención, que hasta ese momento estaba centrada en el anillo en su mano. – Te amo. Se que has sufrido, y no pienso prometerte una vida sin llanto y sin dolor. No puedo prometerte un cielo perfecto. No puedo prometerte una pasión desbordante, ni tampoco un sol en medio de la oscuridad que llegue a rodearte. No puedo y no deseo hacerlo, porque no deseo mentirte Harry. Si tú lo deseas, si me dejas, intentaré, no, te aseguro que me esforzaré en darte, no solo una nueva vida, sino una vida llena de amor, mi amor Harry. Solo... permíteme amarte Harry – Draco se detuvo esperando alguna reacción de parte de Harry, sintiendo como se formaba un nudo en su garganta ante la posible negativa. Harry lo miraba con una expresión de sorpresa e incredibilidad, por sus mejillas se deslizaban lágrimas silenciosas, empañando su bonito rostro.  – Este anillo, al igual que el otro que esta en tu mano, es una banda de enlace, y los cuales llevaremos si aceptas enlazarte conmigo... ser mi pareja para toda la vida y la eternidad.

-¿En... enlazarnos? – alcanzó a preguntar.

-Si tu aceptas, mi alma y la tuya se enlazarán, quedaran ligadas una a la otra, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos, ni siquiera de la muerte.  Así que tendrías que cargar conmigo todo el tiempo – bromeó intentando aligerar la tensión del momento.

-Draco...  –jadeó – yo... – Harry lo miró a él y luego al anillo en su mano, para luego regresar su vista hacia el rostro del hombre frente a él. Draco había sido la única verdad en su mundo de mentiras, aquel que le tendió la mano por segunda vez sacándolo del infierno en el que se había corrompido y que le había dado la oportunidad que se le había arrebatado hace años: la oportunidad de vivir.  Esta vez no había dudas ni miedo, Draco era el motivo que necesitaba para vivir, lo había sabido esa noche en el lago, y lo reiteraba en ese momento – Sí – sonrió, recuperándose de la impresión inicial-. Sí. Quiero enlazarme contigo. Dios, te amo.

Draco dejó escapar el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo, sontiendo con alivio, y recibiendo una risa cristalina de parte de Harry, una risa muy diferente a la que había escuchado un año atrás. Harry colocó la otra sortija en el dedo corazón de Draco antes de presionar con suavidad sus labios contra los de su pareja, invadiendo con la lengua esa boca familiar. No había ningún otro contacto entre ellos. Se movió un poco, ganando un mejor acceso a esa cálida boca. Draco inclinó un poco la cabeza, rodeando con sus brazos el torso del moreno y Harry se sintió someterse a ese contacto tan amado y a la seguridad que esos brazos le proporcionaban. Aunque por supuesto, Harry siempre se sentía a salvo cuando estaba junto a Draco. Harry se apartó ligeramente de los labios de su amante, sabiendo exactamente lo que quería en ese momento.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor – murmuró cerca de esos labios que le devolvían la vida con cada beso.

-¿Eh? – Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado

-Quiero que me hagas el amor – repitió Harry, impregnando cada palabra con una seguridad absoluta.

-Harry – comenzó Draco, mirándolo con duda – no es necesario... yo... – Harry colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Draco acallando sus protestas.

-Es mi cumpleaños, y tengo un deseo. Deseo: que me hagas el amor.

Draco pudo ver como los ojos esmeralda brillaban con decisión, y supo que ese era el momento que había esperado durante todo ese tiempo que había compartido con Harry.

Acarició su rostro y sus hombros como si lo estuviera reconociendo una vez mas. Le parecía increíble que por fin Harry accediera a estar con él.

-Si eso es lo que deseas – murmuró con una bella sonrisa en sus labios – eso será lo que tendrás.

Draco recostó al moreno, para luego bajar hasta los labios de Harry y besarlo, primero con delicadeza, profundizando después el contacto mientras estrechaba aquel esbelto cuerpo contra él. Harry se dejó hacer, exponiendo su cuello para que aquel hombre que le había salvado de la muerte, bajara por él con sus delgados y seductores labios, lamió el pulso en el hueco de la garganta de Harry y lo sorbió fuerte como si pudiera meter ese golpe tembloroso en su boca. Con infinita lentitud, trazó la línea donde el hombro se unía al cuello, besó los párpados cerrados, rozó con la punta de la lengua los contornos de las orejas, y mordió  el lóbulo de las mismas, llevándolo al paraíso con las caricias expertas que le prodigaba con sus blancas manos. Manos que ahora abrían uno a uno los botones de su pijama, dejando expuesto su pecho ligeramente moreno.

Draco besó cada centímetro de esa piel, disfrutando los suspiros que arrancaba al chico de ojos verdes que se retorcía bajo él. Besó, lamió y tocó cada centímetro de la piel del pecho, mientras las manos de Harry acariciaban su cabello. Draco succionó primero un pezón y después el otro hasta que ambos estuvieron erectos, mientras sus labios continuaban su camino descendente, unos dedos húmedos continuaron atendiendo a cada uno, alternando entre caricias suaves y pellizcos juguetones.  Harry se perdió en la sensación del lento progreso de Draco sobre su piel, cada toque dejaba una calidez en su lugar, provocándole pequeños y deliciosos estremecimientos.

Draco terminó de liberar al otro chico de la camisa y la arrojó al suelo; sus manos acariciaron el contorno de ese bello cuerpo, descendiendo sensualmente hasta la cintura, donde tomaron el pantalón, y con extrema lentitud comenzó a bajarlo, acariciando con sus palmas la piel de los muslos en el proceso, dejándolo totalmente desnudo, con su esbelto y atractivo cuerpo sobre las mantas. Harry comenzó a desabrochar el pijama de seda de su amante, acariciando la piel nívea en el proceso, para luego arrojar la prenda junto a las suyas.

El moreno introdujo la mano por debajo del pantalón de Draco y masajeó su dureza, provocando que el rubio arqueara la espalda como un gato y un delicioso suspiro escapara de sus labios. Sin perder más tiempo, Draco se deshizo de su propio pantalón, quedando completamente desnudo ante los ojos de Harry.

Con una mirada de deseo brillando en los ojos grises, Draco se inclinó para capturar los labios de Harry, besándolos con una cadencia sensual, y mientras su lengua recorría lentamente su labio inferior; las manos de Harry subían para entrelazarse alrededor del cuello de Draco, acercándolo más, profundizando la sensación de perfección que los embargaba. Las manos de Draco descendieron por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a la cadera. Los dedos de Harry recorrían sus hombros, estremeciéndolo, acariciando la piel desnuda de su amante.

Harry estaba perdido en ese océano de caricias y gemidos, sintiendo como una de las manos se deslizaba hacia su entrepierna para luego tocar su pene, arqueando su cuerpo ante la caricia. Entonces, tan rápido que no había sido consciente de que Draco había dejado de besarlo, la boca del rubio se cerró sobre su pene, sumergiéndolo en una humedad ardiente. Podía sentir el aliento de Draco contra su piel, y el roce de sus dientes y su lengua acariciando su miembro, mordiendo y lamiendo. Gimiendo con voz ronca, las manos de Harry se enredaron en el cabello platinado, sujetándolo y guiándolo a través de la dulce succión de esa boca, que lo llevaba firmemente al orgasmo. Movió las caderas, empujando más profundamente dentro de esa húmeda boca, buscando incrementar ese placer que Draco le hacía sentir. Cuando el rubio lo llevó al orgasmo, se oprimió contra la boca mientras éste duraba, espasmos de pasión lo arrollaron en ese momento. Aferrándose, y empujando las caderas mientras Draco tragaba su semen, la succión era casi dolorosa, pero el placer era mayor. Draco sintió los delgados dedos  en su cabello y sobre sus hombros, primero con la suficiente firmeza como para lastimarlo, y luego los movimientos se hicieron más lentos volviéndose casi sensuales cuando el calor del orgasmo dejó el cuerpo de Harry.

Y Draco volvió a empezar.

Besando y acariciando, empezó a idolatrar ese cuerpo nuevamente, de forma diferente esta vez, un poco más rápido. Para el momento en que llegó al pene, Harry estaba de nuevo excitado y Draco estaba tan cerca que no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría detener su propio clímax.

-¿Está bien? – la voz de Draco era jadeante. Al no obtener una respuesta a su pregunta, observó la longitud del cuerpo de Harry, su piel casi brillaba con una fina capa de sudor.

Los ojos esmeralda se encontraron con los de Draco

-Sí – contestó anhelante con voz ronca y abrió las piernas, doblando las rodillas ligeramente.

Draco asintió mientras descendía, lubricando sus dedos con su propia boca húmeda y conteniendo la respiración, Draco presionó los dedos y con un empujón los introdujo profundamente en Harry. Harry dejó escapar un maullido mezcla de dolor y placer, cuando sintió a Draco entrar en él.

-Oh, Dios – sollozó cuando la otra mano de Draco recorrió ligeramente su pene, puntos gemelos de placer amenazaban con enloquecerlo. Sus manos trataban de agarrar simultáneamente las sábanas y a Draco,

Todavía presionando con los dedos, se levantó y capturó la boca abierta de su amante en un beso profundo, largo. Las manos de Harry se fijaron de nuevo en el cabello platinado, los dedos lo sujetaban fuertemente mientras la lengua de Draco invadía su boca.

Incapaz de aguantar más, Draco se apartó reemplazando los dedos casi al instante con su propio pene. Teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo, lo penetró, entrando primero con lentitud. Se detuvo un momento, esperando a que Harry se acostumbrara a la intrusión. Estuvo seguro de no causarle daño cuando éste lo rodeó con sus piernas. Pronto, lamentos de lujuria y placer llenaron la habitación.

Las manos de Draco descendieron hasta la cadera, asiéndolo con firmeza, mientras entraba y salía de su cuerpo, sin dejar de besar a Harry. Jadeando suavemente, indefensos ante el placer que los envolvía.

Harry arqueó su cuerpo, enterrando sus uñas en la piel albina, un lamento de placer escapó de su garganta cuando sintió como su pareja lo llevaba nuevamente al orgasmo. Los sentimientos se arremolinaron con tal intensidad que por un momento se sintió abrumados por ellos, la seguridad de estar sostenido tan firmemente, la sensación de tener a Draco dentro de él, el placer que sus caricias le provocaban y lo más importante: el amor y la pasión que Draco desbordaba, eran sentimientos que nunca llegó a imaginar sentiría, pero que Draco le hacía vivir con intensidad.

Las embestidas del rubio se volvieron erráticas, perdiéndose por un momento en su propio placer y necesidad, sintiendo como un torrente de sensaciones se arremolinaban dentro de él. Impulsos profundos que arrancaban lamentos jadeantes en él y con cada uno llenó a Harry, terminando por alcanzarlo, y sólo entonces... ambos se sintieron completos...

Con un sollozo final, Draco se derrumbó estremeciéndose contra el cuerpo debajo suyo. Harry no hizo el menor intento por retirar ese cuerpo sobre él, al contrario, lo abrazó con mayor fuerza, disfrutando de las sensaciones que hacer el amor les provocaron y que poco a poco los abandonaban.

Por unos minutos ambos se quedaron ahí, simplemente descansando. Draco acariciaba los negros cabellos que se pegaban a la frente del moreno y besaba su tersa mejilla. Harry simplemente se dejaba hacer, disfrutando del ligero peso del rubio con los ojos cerrados. Cuando se deslizó fuera de Harry, Harry sintió sus brazos sujetándolo y acercándolo. Se dejó abrazar y sujetar herméticamente, queriendo sentir siempre la seguridad que el contacto de Draco le daba. Harry se amoldó perfectamente al cuerpo tras él, entrelazando sus manos. Saboreando la perfección del momento.

-Te amo Harry – susurró Draco contra su cabello, provocando que Harry se pegara más al cuerpo de su pareja.

-Lo se... y también te amo – guardaron silencio por unos momentos – ¿sabes algo Draco?

-¿Mmm?

-Nunca te he agradecido por haberme dado la oportunidad de... – un delgado dedo acalló sus protestas.

-Nada de agradecimientos, ¿quieres? – con suavidad deslizó su dedo de los labios hacia la barbilla, haciendo que Harry levantara su rostro para encontrase con sus ojos. – yo no te pedí venir conmigo como un acto de caridad, te lo pedí porque te amo, porque te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo, te lo dije hace un año, y te lo vuelvo a decir: ahora que te he encontrado, no pienso dejarte ir, porque te amo.

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas.  Toda su anterior vida había sido engaño tras engaño, y cuando tomó la mano que Draco le ofreció esa noche en el lago, corría el riesgo de que todo fuera otra mentira, le costó mucho creer en él, no lo había hecho completamente hasta esa mañana, en que decidió entregarle lo único que aún le pertenecía: su cuerpo, su virginidad; porque Draco había cumplido con lo dicho esa noche, Draco no sólo le había dado una nueva vida, sino una razón para vivirla.

-Te amo, Draco

-Yo también te amo, Harry- sonrió, clavándolo en la cama mientras besaba su rostro. – ¿Eres feliz? – preguntó sin dejar de besarlo.

Harry giró su rostro capturando los labios de Draco en un profundo beso, evitando cualquier palabra que osará salir de sus labios. Permitiéndole a Draco tomarlo de nuevo, hacerlo suyo, porque suya era la vida que le había dado.

-"Soy consciente que no te he respondido, y la verdad es que no lo haré. Me comprendes más de lo que alguna vez las personas que dijeron quererme lo hicieron, y por ello sé que las palabras entre nosotros estarían de más. No tengo nada que decir. Nada que refutar, ni siquiera para confirmar tu declaración. Las palabras _son_, y lo que _es_, no se puede cambiar. Intuyes que el silencio es lo único que te devolveré, y comprendes mi silencio, como solo tu pudiste comprenderme aquella noche en que le tendiste la mano a un asesino, para hacerlo nacer como el hombre que te ama.  Te amo Draco, te amo ahora, en este presente, que es el tiempo verbal de la eternidad..."

----------------

¿Y bien, qué les pareció? ¿Saco un escudo antimaldiciones? ¿O les doy un par de pañuelos? Espero que les haya gustado mi contribución para este reto, se que hice sufrir mucho a Harry, ¿qué puedo decir al respecto? El chico da motivos para hacerlo, y sobre el vejete, bueno, digamos que creo que es un manipulador, pero tal vez mi imagen hacia él cambie con el siguiente libro, en fin, ya veremos eso. Cuídense mucho, y nos vemos luego.


End file.
